


War of 1812

by SoraMoto



Series: Vinland [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape, nobody wants this, yes I made a Canada sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a deleted scene from North American Mother: 2P Version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of 1812

Allen and Matthew looked up at their brothers as they were thrown onto the floor of the officer’s tent they shared. Both were dressed in green uniforms while Matthew and Allen were dressed in their civilian clothes, white button down shirts, suspenders and brown slacks, and bound by coarse rope. Matthew looked scared as he saw his older looking brothers staring them both down, fearful of what may be about to happen. Allen meanwhile was glaring at the other two.  
“What the hell is wrong with you two!”  
“The boss wants you two to join the United States.”  
“Bu but we already said we wouldn’t, we can’t.”  
“Why not! Don’t you want to be a family all together again?”  
“And what about Madeline!”  
“Maddie?”  
“Where is she? She’s supposed to come too.”  
Matthew curls up into a ball as he answers. “Arthur. He took her away after you two fought your revolution. He said it was so we would stay in line.”  
“If we leave he’ll hurt her.”  
Silence reigned as the older looking brothers stared down in shock at the younger looking brothers.  
“He wouldn’t really...”  
“He would.” The dark haired of the two standing brothers steps forward to grab Allen’s hair. “We still have to claim your lands, maybe if its against your will Arthur won’t hurt Madeline.”  
“Allen! Fred, stop!”  
The lighter haired of the older brothers steps forward and pulls Matthew away and puts him in a corner of the tent. “It only has to be one of them, right?”  
“Yeah, I think. We just both have to do it at the same time.”  
“Wait, what are you talking about?”  
Fred drags Allen over to the cot in the tent while Alfred pulls out a knife. Allen and Matthew’s eyes widen at the site and Allen begins to struggle against his brothers.  
“Stop! Don’t! Alfred! Fred!”  
“We’re sorry.”  
As panic wells in Allen’s eyes Fred holds him still as Alfred brings the knife in to cut away his clothes. Allen then realizes this is worse than he first thought and continues to beg for them to stop, to reconsider. Matthew Manages to pick up on what is happening and tries to get up to help his twin.  
“Allen!”  
“It only has to be one of you.”  
“Or both of you.”  
“Do you want us to do this to Matthew instead of you, with you?”  
“No...” Allen’s voice waivers as he answers and hangs his head. Matthew stops struggling as he realizes what his older looking brothers are doing. He was the delicate one, the one Madeline was always coddling. Regardless of them all being the same age he was treated as the baby of the family and now he was going to have to watch his older looking brothers rape his twin because of it.  
“Please, Alfred, Fred. There has to be some other way.”  
“There isn’t.”  
“Boss said we had to both claim Canada for our own. That means,”  
“There is no other way.”  
Allen’s clothes had been completely removed and Alfred was now setting the knife down and getting a small glass bottle of something. He uncorked it and poured a small amount of its contents onto his fingers as Fred spread Allen’s legs. This opened him up to Alfred who knelt between them and began to probe at the tight budding of muscle.  
“The olive oil should help, but you need to try to relax Allen.”  
“Its going to hurt regardless, but relaxing will ease it some.”  
Allen had begun to silently cry when Alfred began pushing his fingers in and out, stretching him. He nods at the advice of his brothers and tries to relax. When Alfred feels Allen is stretched enough he pours some of the oil onto his own member, just barely hard, and hands it to Fred. The darker of the older looking twins takes the bottle and oils himself up as well before the bottle is recorked and both brothers maneuver themselves to be at Allen’s entrance.  
“One at a time.”  
“Right.”  
Fred pushes in first, his still soft member stiffening as the tight friction begins to arouse him. Once he is fully in they stay still for Allen to adjust to the intrusion before Alfred begins to push in alongside his twin’s member. Allen groans at the pain as he feels his brothers fill him up and begin to harden inside of him. He was somewhat relieved that neither seemed to really want to do this, if their flaccid members were anything to go by. Despite their lack of interest in their activity, their bodies were still reacting, probably due to their being physically sixteen. And teenage hormones did strange things.  
The older looking twins began to move, rocking slowly and building up speed as they began to find pleasure in their actions. They whispered apologies as the pace picked up and before long they found themselves spilling into Allen’s anus and breathing harshly as they leaned against the smaller boy. Carefully they removed themselves and cleaned Allen up before cleaning up themselves and redressing. The cut Allen free and helped him to redress himself. Once done they left saying something about getting food for the two. Matthew looked up at Allen, no tears in his eyes as he locked eyes with his brother’s bloodshot ones.   
Allen hadn’t stopped crying once he had started. He hurt all over it seemed and he just wanted to curl up where he was and rot away. Locking eyes with his twin he was shocked to see the determination in them.  
“Allen, untie me. We’re leaving.”  
“But...”  
“But nothing, we aren’t staying here. Even if they didn’t want to, what they did to you just now...” Matthew was cut off by a growl of his own making. Allen’s eyes widen in shock and fear at seeing his kind, gentle, crybaby of a twin actually pissed off beyond reason. It was like someone had reversed their roles. allen nods and grabs the knife to cut Matthew free. Matthew then takes the knife from him and takes his hand.  
“Let’s go.”  
Both boys are surprised to find the tent unguarded and easily sneak out of the American camp. They hurry to the woods, Allen stumbling as pain courses up his spine from his anus. Matthew never released his hand, not even when they found the British encampment miles from the one they had escaped.


End file.
